


【HPLV】明天会更好

by anienienie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphla！Harry Potter, M/M, OOC, Omega!Lord Voldemort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anienienie/pseuds/anienienie
Summary: 斯拉格霍恩死前的一瓶魔药让伏地魔变成了Omega，想要结束战争，哈利得标记他





	【HPLV】明天会更好

上

血。  
他的视线里充斥着血，曾经教导孩子魔法奥妙的殿堂已经彻底被血与硝烟所毁灭，肉眼所见都是断壁残垣。  
他从来没有见过这么多的血液，比那年他莽撞地在女盥洗室使用恶咒后的更多，无论是敌人还是友军，他们有些人已经被死神的镰刀带走，有些人还在苟延残喘，但是他猜想，不多时他们就要被死神捎带走了。  
这座城堡如今已经被死神的双翼所包围，他想必正在某处窥视着他们这些余下的人，期冀着这里彻底变成一处死地。  
他跌跌撞撞地来到走廊，这里的画像们都跑走了，生者的战斗的确和他们没什么关系，可是此刻他却忍不住怨怪起来：救兵呢，他们至少可以去搬来救兵，来制止这里的魔鬼，来制止这里的死亡。教授们都已经倒下了，在他们身后被保护的学生们也快了。  
忽然，他听到了一阵哭声。那撕心裂肺的悲泣之中，呐喊的名字就像是惊雷一样劈在他混沌的意识里。  
“罗恩！不，罗恩！……速速痊愈，不……”女孩手忙脚乱地想要捂住从血管中奔涌出的血液，它们浸湿了她的衣服，溢满了她的手，她快要堵不住那奔流的生命，只能徒劳呐喊。  
这时，女孩看向了他，她黯淡的眼睛里一时燃起了火焰：“哈利！快点救救罗恩！”  
是的，他想起了自己是谁——哈利波特，一个活着就是为了与宿敌同归于尽的该死的男孩。  
他此刻只能歉意的跪在地上，摇着头跟他的挚友道歉：“对不起，赫敏……我做不到……我做不到……”  
他不仅仅是在为了罗恩的死道歉，他还在为自己的无能而道歉。他的手指抚过罗恩的红头发，他勇敢的朋友如今没法给他任何回应。他该为自己的朋友而哭泣，可是他的眼泪已经干涸，他只能红着眼睛看着她，做着最后的承诺：“我去杀了他，我现在就去杀了伏地魔。”  
他攥紧自己的魔杖，向着礼堂的方向冲去，他能感觉到那恶鬼高亢冰冷的笑声正在礼堂响起——他所向披靡的魔力此刻主宰着整座霍格沃茨。  
当哈利冲出走廊的时候，迎接他的不是伏地魔的绿光，而是食死徒不祥的恶咒，红色的光芒撕裂他眼前的一切。他只来得及给自己施上一个盔甲咒。但是，这咒语没法完全保护他，他狠狠地撞在墙上，一口血涌了上来，被他忍耐住。  
“别伤害他！”熟悉的声音响起，哈利看到一个臃肿的男人不知道从哪里闯了出来，他毫不客气的施咒将那个食死徒击飞，但是随后，哈利发现他的身上已经都是血。  
斯拉格霍恩红光满面的脸上如今是苍白的，显然他命不久矣，他倒在哈利的脚边，挣扎着想要交代最后的话。  
哈利的脑袋一片空白，他捧着自己教授的后颈，好让鲜血不至于从他的口中涌出，堵住他最后想说的话。  
“这都赖我，哈利。”斯拉格霍恩轻轻吐出第一句话，“是我打开了匣子，让他知道了该怎么做……哈利，把这个给他灌下去，终止他。”他往哈利的手中塞了一瓶魔药，然后永远地闭上眼睛，哈利看着手里的药，一时竟然不知道该怎么做。  
这是毒药吗？可是，就算它是毒药，谁又能往那个家伙的嘴里灌东西！伏地魔的嘴巴，难道是女盥洗室的马桶，想要倒什么都可以吗？  
但是，他内心中的声音又在怂恿着他——每当他面临抉择的时候，这个声音都唆使着他铤而走险。  
就算不能将毒药喂给他，也要喂给他的那条蛇，当他所有的魂器毁灭后，傲罗们赶来就可以将他杀死。  
但是，傲罗们真的会赶到吗？  
哈利强压下这并不怎么乐观的想法，紧攥着手里的毒药向着礼堂的方向冲去。他几乎是跳下长长的楼梯，来到了宽阔的礼堂，这里仅有一名敌人，却比流窜着食死徒的长廊更危险。魔力密布在这宽阔的礼堂之内，数名傲罗包围着伏地魔。  
那个如同恶魔一样的黑巫师，此刻正张狂的笑着，他那双红色的眼睛闪烁着恶意的光芒，随着他手中的老魔杖信手一指，杖端窜出数条黑色的巨蟒分别朝着傲罗们而去——他游刃有余玩弄着自己的敌人。但是这还不够，绿色的光芒不时在他的指尖闪耀，当一阵风轻轻刮过，一个生命再度消逝在礼堂。死亡取悦了魔鬼，黑袍在他迅捷的动作中仿佛是一道黑色的阴影席卷着他的敌人，当他的目光聚焦在哈利的身上的时候，狂喜掠过他的面颊，他指尖的魔杖指向了他标记的男孩。  
伏地魔轻声道：“让我看看，胆小的男孩终于出来受死了。如果你乖一些，我会让你死得轻松些。”他的眼中满是恶意，哈利很怀疑他话语的可信度，他凭着丰富的经验向着石堆的方向跑去，就在下一秒，他站着的地方已经被绿光穿透。  
“跑！给我跑！让我看看，你还能使出什么花样！”伏地魔尖利的笑声响彻礼堂，他的魔杖朝着哈利指来，好几次哈利都能感觉到魔咒擦过自己的脸颊，之后是炸成齑粉的石头，他一身的碎石粉末，灰头土脸的在地上打滚着，这样的姿态显然娱乐到伏地魔，他张狂的笑着，冰冷的笑声如同凛冽的寒风刮得人心头打颤。  
哈利感觉到自己的肺都要在奔跑中炸了，它们抽痛得厉害，但是他知道自己不可以停下，他看着那个疯狂的黑巫师，不知不觉中他们接近了许多。当绿光擦过哈利头发丝过去的时候，哈利摔在地上，但是伏地魔并不急着杀死他，他还想要再折磨哈利一番。钻心咒打在哈利的身上，哈利的身体僵直了，他只能蜷缩在地上尖叫，尖叫声里伏地魔的声音依旧十分清晰。  
“看看，这就是你们的希望？他会同他那个肮脏的泥巴种妈妈一样，死在我的手里。”伏地魔的声音似乎是响在每个人的心里。  
“住手！别碰那个孩子！”  
伏地魔的行为显然刺激了还在战斗的人，莫莉大喊着，然后握紧自己的魔杖朝伏地魔攻击，这位母亲的行为显然激励了其他人，礼堂里再度魔咒四射。  
他们不臣服的行为激怒了伏地魔，他就像是一道飓风，在礼堂里肆意展现自己强横的魔力，火蛇的巨大身形从断壁尸骸中游走过，硝烟、焦臭的味道令人作呕。  
哈利从钻心咒的抽搐中恢复过来，他的眼镜还挂在他耳朵上，把它扶正之后，哈利趴在碎石中查看着伏地魔的行踪。他看到伏地魔和傲罗们在缠斗着，哈利捏着自己的魔杖，低声召唤着这学校里的扫帚——他现在还有钻心咒的后遗症，他得依靠它带着自己冲向伏地魔。  
扫帚很快来了，哈利直接蹬上它，朝着他们战斗的方向冲了过去。因为来到了高处，他能够清晰地俯视着礼堂里的惨状，莫莉躺倒在地上生死不知，更有其他认识、不认识的人死去，愤怒和悲伤让哈利紧握着手里的魔杖，恶咒来到了他的嘴边。  
“神锋无影！”  
他念出了王子的咒，当咒语从杖端喷出的时候，哈利在高处对上了伏地魔的视线，那双猩红的眼睛提醒他——伏地魔已经知道了——咒语没法击中他。  
但是，下一秒钟，神锋无影撕开了一个人的颈项，一个被伏地魔故意拽来的巫师，颈动脉的热血在这一刻飙撒而出，却刚好溅射在了伏地魔的脸上——他恼怒的闭上了眼睛。  
“你这个魔鬼！”  
哈利手心一阵发凉，他不知道那名傲罗还能不能活下来，他朝着伏地魔俯冲而去，短短的距离里，扫帚的俯冲让他就像是炮弹一样的来到伏地魔的跟前，以一个找球手的灵活与强壮狠狠地撞在伏地魔的身上。  
他们两个人同时痛哼出声，哈利强忍着疼痛推开魔药的瓶塞，他的魔药教授显然对装它的容器施加了保护咒语，不然这瓶魔药可能没办法存活到现在。  
伏地魔在愤怒之中失去了理智，他的魔杖红光四射，却没有办法击中正压着他的哈利。他愤怒的尖啸起来，超越人体极限的具有穿透力的魔音让哈利头昏脑胀。他唯一能做的，只是紧咬着自己的下唇，用疼痛来提醒着自己，然后趁着伏地魔张口之际将魔药灌入伏地魔的口中。  
伏地魔被他的药水呛到了，这让他没法念咒，蜘蛛似的大手狠狠地掐在哈利的颈项，但是哈利则像个野蛮人一样的摁着他的下巴，将剩下的魔药灌入。  
魔药很快发生了它的作用，伏地魔惨叫一声松开了他的手，他紧抓着自己的胸口，似乎是想要将魔药从自己的身体里拽出来。他顾不上哈利，就像是负伤而绝望的野兽一样，朝着自己视线所及的所有人射出魔咒。当他的动作停下，跌坐在地上的时候，哈利嗅到了比刚才更加浓郁的血腥味。  
但是，它是香的。  
哈利的直觉告诉他，伏地魔此时浑身散发着血的香气，这个想法让他自己大吃一惊——他可不知道自己是个吸血鬼。  
“波特！那是什么……”伏地魔愤怒地质问着，但明显留有余力，但是奇怪的是，他并没有靠近哈利，反而踉跄的站起来，紧握着自己的魔杖想要离开这里。  
哈利绝不可能放他离开的。  
他大喊着：“除你武器。”  
伏地魔挥手弹开了哈利的魔咒，随后反击，但是并没有哈利想象中那么有力。他猜想是魔药正在削弱着伏地魔，他登时信心倍增，而他的魔杖此时无比顺着他的心意，他和伏地魔的距离拉近了。  
浓郁的血香泛滥着，哈利嗅着这股味道，心潮澎湃，他感觉到自己看着伏地魔越加苍白的脸，那种从未有过的力量感主宰着他。他一时觉得自己一定会战胜这个梦魇，他的动作更加舒展而自信，彻底摆脱了钻心咒的后遗症，他的步伐是如此的稳健，一步步的踏向他的敌人。  
不知不觉，空气里除了血的香气外，还多了股浓烈刺鼻的硝烟味，那不是来自于他们所处的礼堂，准确地说正来自哈利的身上。  
伏地魔也嗅到了这股味道，他苍白的脸上泛起了不寻常的红，浮在他的两颊上，就像是个高烧的病人。哈利紧盯着自己的对手，他当然发现了伏地魔的不对劲，他抓紧这个机会，大喊一声：“除你武器！”  
老魔杖从伏地魔的手中脱手，他看着哈利的逼近，此刻他还能使出一些无杖魔法，他黑色的袍袖一挥，许多石头朝哈利飞射而来，但是都被他弹开了。  
“我该怎么折磨你，汤姆。”哈利低声说道，他确保这声音只有他们两个人听得见，他的声音也是平静的，就像是当初伏地魔用平淡的语气讲述要杀死他这件事情，“我会让你求着我的。钻心剜骨。”  
想到罗恩的死，他心中的恶意就无法压抑，哈利使用老魔杖使出了钻心咒，近乎完美的咒语展现在伏地魔的身上，刚才还主宰这里的人如今躺在地上嘶声喊叫着。哈利蹲下身，看到伏地魔那双猩红的眼睛紧紧盯着自己，疯狂、愤怒中却又有着难以理解的渴望，这感觉真的怪极了。  
血腥的味道越发的浓郁，浓稠得让哈利觉得呼吸里都有血顺着气管灌进肺里。这让哈利有些头晕，这种头晕就像是小酌了两杯，他看着伏地魔凄惨的样子，然后停止了那个咒语。  
伏地魔喘息着、呻吟着，哈利一手握着魔杖，一手钳制住他的颈项——过去他从未想过有这一刻。  
他收紧了自己的手，伏地魔本能的反抗着，他露出尖利的牙齿，就像是野兽那样嘶吼着，他尖利的指甲在哈利的脸上抓出三道血痕，如果不是哈利即使偏侧过头，可能会被他划走一只眼睛。  
“速速禁锢。”  
无形中什么东西，束缚了伏地魔的双手，他没法阻止哈利，只能躺在地上，等待着哈利收紧他的手。但是哈利没想要扼死他，当他看到伏地魔的眼睛开始向上翻过去时，他松开了手。  
伏地魔大口喘着气，而哈利则感受到了快乐。是的，他头一次发现，将那些伤害回赠给加害人，是这么愉快的事情。  
理智告诉他，这是违反道德的事情，可是，所有人都死了，又有谁能够来谴责他？  
哈利感觉到自己的牛仔裤有些紧，他摇晃了一下脑袋，自问道：“我这是怎么了？”  
然后，他抽了抽鼻子，说道：“汤姆，你身上的香气，是怎么回事？”他放低了身体，然后凑到伏地魔身上嗅着，伏地魔身上名贵的袍子早就脏兮兮的，哈利毫不客气的撕开了他。  
“贱种，别碰我！”伏地魔骂道。  
哈利的目光却被伏地魔裸露的身体吸引了，它此刻也泛着红，淡色的乳头挺立着在能数清肋骨的单薄胸膛上。因为揭开衣物，血的味道更浓了，哈利也终于明白发生了什么事情。  
“你变成了一个Omega。”哈利念出那个词，他将袍子撕得更开，宽大的袍子原本遮掩住了下身的裤子，但是撕开后，伏地魔的身体变化一览无遗。他的阴茎挺立着，被束缚在长裤里，哈利摸了过去，发现伏地魔的裆下已经湿透了。  
他不觉得恶心，带着湿淋淋的手来到伏地魔的眼前，说道：“你看你比婊子还要湿。”说完，他把手上的脏东西擦拭在伏地魔的脸上还有那两道缝隙前，让伏地魔好好嗅着他的味道。  
这让伏地魔彻底的失去他的理智，他用蛇佬腔诅咒着哈利，扭动着自己赤裸的身体想要挣脱束缚，他周身的魔力让哈利感觉到如同寒风刺骨，周遭的一切都因为他的魔力激荡而四射，但是对于哈利来说，唯一的影响就是他牛仔裤里的东西越发的坚硬了，他也是在看到伏地魔的身体里意识到在决斗中自己发生了什么变化。  
他发育成了一个Alpha。  
在巫师之中，当他们发育到一定的年龄时，都会自然而然的发育出属于自己的性别，他一定很困惑自己的性别，因为他迟迟没有发育，却没想到会因为伏地魔的信息素的刺激而发育。  
“我想好对你最好的处置了，汤姆。”哈利露出了微笑，“我要标记你。”  
Omega对标记自己的Alpha都是发自内心的爱慕与臣服，这是无法抵抗的本能，对于不屑于了解爱的伏地魔，或许是最恶心的惩罚也不为过。而作为Alpha的哈利，可选择的余地就大得多，他没什么可担忧的。  
哈利解开了对伏地魔的禁锢，失去理智的伏地魔在欲望和愤怒的支配下扑向哈利，他张开口，尖利的牙齿想要咬断哈利的喉咙，但是他的下半身骑跨在哈利身上的时候，却不自觉和哈利胯下勃起的阴茎亲近着。  
他的指甲深深陷入到哈利的胳膊里，拖拽的时候，直接带走了哈利的一点皮肉，留下带血的撕抓痕。哪怕没有魔杖，他的这具魔法改造后的身体也具有足够的杀伤力了。  
哈利搂着这个凶猛的怪物，他的魔杖被他插在皮具里，他的手直接拽下伏地魔的长裤，手指毫不客气的插入到那已经湿透的穴里——谁能想到伏地魔变成Omega之后，能有这么湿软的肉穴。  
伏地魔咬在哈利的肩头，身体止不住的颤抖，他饥渴的后穴本能的向后压着，想要将哈利的整只手都吞进去，好一解此时的痛苦。  
“等等，汤姆你太着急了。”哈利抽出了手指，感觉到手上黏腻，他毫不客气的在伏地魔的屁股上打了一记——他太瘦了，哈利甚至还有点手疼。  
这微微的疼痛对于伏地魔来说，反而成了欲望的刺激，他喉咙里的嘶吼声充满了对欲望的不甘与渴望，被哈利紧拥的身体抖得就像是被狂风袭击后的树木。哈利此刻没有功夫在意伏地魔留在自己身上的伤痕，他现在该标记这个男人。  
他松开了自己的裤子拉链，让粗大膨胀的阴茎从内裤里解放出来。然后，他紧扣着伏地魔的腰，让他湿淋淋的肉穴对准着自己的阴茎。那里的热度似乎是烫到了他，伏地魔仅存的理智让他躲闪着，但是哈利很快就借着两个人体格的差距，将自己的阴茎插入到肉穴里。  
他们两个人同时都呻吟了起来，哈利感觉到自己几乎要融化在伏地魔身体里了，那湿润的肉穴毫无任何阻拦地让他直插到底，伏地魔紧咬着他，看起来比经验老道的妓女还要熟练。  
随后，哈利就抽插起来，他的阴茎在伏地魔的肉穴里更膨胀了些，他就像是把伏地魔钉在他的阴茎上，他向上顶着，这个削瘦的男人不得不紧抓着他的肩膀，塌着腰被他操干着。  
“不、不……”伏地魔残存的理智低吼着，可是却毫无说服力，他身上信息素的味道浓的呛人，就像是在霍格沃茨杀了几百人一样。哈利拍打着他的后臀，说道：“你的话真是一点说服力都没有，汤姆，把腰给我扭起来！”  
作为报复，伏地魔的牙齿咬进了哈利的肉里，他狠狠一扭头，甚至撕下来一块皮肉，让哈利疼得表情一时扭曲。于是他抓着伏地魔翻过身，将他压在地上，让粗粝的砂石磨在伏地魔赤裸的皮肤上，他拽下伏地魔的长裤，让他一丝不挂，然后架起他的腿，继续操着那湿淋淋的穴。  
因为仰着身体，伏地魔翘起的阴茎也格外明显，他浑身上下找不到一根体毛，身体削瘦得能清晰地看到他的骨骼，哈利抱着他的时候，感觉自己浑身都被骨头扎得疼。  
这样的Omega，也只有仇人才能操得下去。  
伏地魔的嘴边还挂着哈利的血与肉，他扭过头吐出来，猩红的眼睛里找不到一丝理性，尖利的指甲甚至有一两根崩断在哈利的肌肉里。杀意和欲望在他的身体里交织着，他的穴紧咬着哈利，每一下都让他的身体里仿佛有电流流窜过，伏地魔对于这感觉实在是太过陌生，只有背后被粗石摩擦的疼痛才让他觉得真实，他怀着杀意，再度扑上哈利，手揽在他的颈项，想要将他绞死，可是哈利却比他更加机敏一点，他张口咬在伏地魔的乳头上，空着的手则撸动着伏地魔翘起的阴茎。  
伏地魔颤抖着，口中里的怒吼变成了不甘的呻吟，他的肉穴此时已经被哈利操弄得充血，每一次阴茎撤出时，都有嫩红的肠肉外翻出来。它们似乎生来就是为了吞吐男人的阴茎而存在的，止不住的腺液随着抽插而涌出。  
随着两个人性爱的激烈化，时间也不知不觉过去。战斗中幸存的人已经试图向着礼堂靠近，这里的人不是死，就是昏迷了，当幸存者发现礼堂的时候，也听到了根本不该出现在这里的声音。  
女孩子的尖叫声在礼堂里平添了一分惊悚。当以为她遇到什么时，赶来的众人就发现了同样的事情，哈利正在跟一个可怖的男人性交着，空气里充斥着信息素的味道，有一个Alpha男巫嗅到血一样的味道，露出了被迷惑的神情，向着那里靠近，但是他很快被拽住，他清醒过来，转过头看到栗色头发的女巫说道：“别过去！马上就要……标记了！魔法会把你撕裂的。”  
正如同她所说的，两个男巫的魔力已经引起了周围废墟的混乱，无数的砂石飘飞在空气里，断裂的木头在高速旋转下也能变成凶器。  
“天呐，哈利……怎么会……”  
“哈利他原本一直没发育。”赫敏看着礼堂当中的情形，她感觉到忐忑不安，神秘人绝不可能是Omega，如果哈利受到了伏地魔的标记，那么一切……就都变得无法收拾了。她根本不敢想象自己的朋友会受到那个恶魔怎样的对待，赫敏咬着牙握紧自己的魔杖，她甚至做好了，在哈利痛苦不堪时杀了他的心理准备。

哈利的结涨大起来，这饱满的结成为了伏地魔的负担，他开始在哈利的身下本能的呻吟和挣扎。但是哈利死死地压着他，不跟他任何反抗的机会，他狠狠一顶，伏地魔尖叫一声，他的生殖腔已经被哈利进入了。  
那里比肠道要更加敏感一些，哈利用饱满的顶端撞击着那里，伏地魔的阴茎已经到了极限，哈利低吼一声，将自己的体液灌入到伏地魔的生殖腔里。魔法在他们之间迸溅，哈利能感觉到，自己和伏地魔的精神被再度融合了起来，不同于魂器时的感觉，这次他感觉到自己极为强大，他可以轻而易举的碾过伏地魔精神里的那个小怪物。  
但是他没有，他的感觉就像是他将那个小怪物抱在了自己的怀里，紧紧地拥抱着他，甚至是侵犯了他，让他在自己的怀里丑陋的高潮，他知道，小怪物虚软的四肢没办法抵抗他。  
当魔力的喧嚣过去之后，哈利低下头，感觉到伏地魔一下子衰弱了下来。但是，他的肉穴还是紧咬着哈利软下来的欲望，献媚似的缠上来，吮吸着哈利的阴茎。  
哈利喘息一声，忍不住把伏地魔的腰往自己跨上送，他揉了揉伏地魔软下来的阴茎，指尖沾染了他的精液，然后送到了伏地魔的嘴边。  
那双红色的眼睛半阖着，然后，他张开了口，舔吮着哈利手上的精液，哈利搅动着他的舌头，感受到自己的手指被很细致的舔吮着。  
“汤姆，你很懂啊。”他调侃道，然后感觉到指尖被咬了一口，这感觉就像是被宠物口咬了口差不多。  
那感觉实在是微妙，就像是一头凶猛的野兽上一秒还打算吃了你，但是下一秒已经成了你手边被驯服的猫咪。当然，少了额头上的那片灵魂，哈利没法知道伏地魔的心情，他只能从那双红色的眼睛看到难以置信的挣扎。  
伏地魔永远不可能明白什么是关切与照顾，但是Alpha与Omega之间的联系，却强行将他的封锁撕开了一道缺口。哈利如今的心里已经没有恐惧，他盯着眼前的这个男人，哈利无所畏惧的眼神激怒了伏地魔，他的目光在四下寻找着魔杖，当发现滚落在一边的魔杖后，他立刻伸手紧抓老魔杖。老魔杖在他指尖动着，它之前没有臣服于伏地魔，现在更不可能。  
“不、不！”伏地魔恼恨地说着，他气急败坏的将魔杖对准了哈利身后的人，哈利在这时抓着他的手，说道：“汤姆，住手。”  
每个被标记的Omega无论最开始主观如何，最后都会在魔法下被动地爱着自己的Omega，伏地魔的手停顿了一下，他发现自己没法念出恶咒，甚至注意力不得不分散在那个散发着信息素的男人身上。  
然后，他感觉到自己的身体仍旧在渴望。那种渴望就像是火焰一样，从他体内开始蔓延燃烧，将他整个人烤至干涸，他不得不舔着自己的嘴唇，以免自己在这令人焦躁的渴望中自燃起来。  
只有哈利知道他的眼神有多渴望，渴望生殖腔里被钉入男人的阴茎，哈利说道：“就在这里，我再操你一回。”伏地魔能读懂他语气中的恶意，但是哈利的话还是让他感觉到自己的后方立刻变得更加湿润，仿佛他的尊严与那些人的目光根本不重要。  
这个男孩是要将他的尊严碾进尘埃里，伏地魔的心底咆哮着，可是当男孩将他压倒在砂砾里时，他的身体还是兴奋了。干瘦的腿为了他的宿敌张开，感受到那粗糙的手指插入到他的后穴里。  
哈利明白自己的身后还有人，但他不在乎，他此刻只想做眼下这件事情。如果是罗恩还在的时候，一定会哭着喊他疯了。是的，或许他真的疯了，他正在操自己的仇人，并且以此为乐，他将伏地魔的腿打得大开，阴茎钉入里面，感受着那里颤抖着吮吸着他。  
他粗喘着，对着他的仇人说道：“汤姆，你没法摆脱我，就像是我没法摆脱你那样。”他说话的时候，肩膀上的创口还在流着血，糊着一层脏兮兮的灰尘，空气中都是他刺鼻的硝烟味。伏地魔几乎要沉迷在这味道里，鼻孔翕张着，哈利能看到他微微吐出的舌头，是分叉的蛇舌。

“哈利，你在做什么！”他的背后传来他人的惊呼声，里面有赫敏，他们难以置信，但是空气中信息素的味道让那些已经转化的人感觉到失控，如果不想被影响，他们得立刻出去。  
哭着的赫敏被人拽了出去，还有那些学生的干呕声，就在这个时刻，伏地魔手里的魔杖射出不详的红光，将不远处的地方炸开，人们做鸟兽散，而伏地魔最后的理智也在哈利的操弄下崩溃，他在难以承受的快感中颤抖着，甚至渴求的用尖利的指甲扒着哈利肩头上的创口，血肉被指甲撕开的感觉让哈利疼得龇牙。作为报复，他将伏地魔狠狠地按在身下，用力操着那湿热的穴。  
那冲刺的力道让伏地魔感觉到自己的下半身都在哈利的顶弄下而摇晃着，满溢出来的快感让他望着眼前的一切有些失神，礼堂上的穹顶已经残破了，但是一多半仍旧在变幻着外面的场景。此刻日光熹微，已经是一个清晨的再度来临。  
当哈利的欲望撞击在敏感位置的时候，伏地魔挺立的阴茎喷溅出白浊的体液，他收紧的后穴将哈利紧咬，两个人的呻吟声混合在了一起。  
最后，哈利结实的身体压在伏地魔的身上，他抱怨了一句：“你瘦得就像是骷髅一样……”他的阴茎从伏地魔的后穴里滑出来，那磨蹭的感觉仍旧让伏地魔忍不住打了个激灵，他的后穴翕张，似乎永不满足。  
伏地魔的红眼睛落在哈利的颈动脉上，他的脑子里都是咬断它的念头，他报复哈利，想要这个男孩就这样简单的死去。这样的冲动让伏地魔挣扎起身，可是当他触碰到那里的时候，牙齿只是轻轻磕碰着那里，反倒成了一个不成熟的吻。  
“不该如此！你对我做了什么，波特！”他低声咆哮着，带着满腔的愤怒与怨恨。这时，哈利的手搭在他的腰间，这让伏地魔软了腰，Alpha的味道随后缠了上来，哈利在他的耳边说道：“标记你，汤姆，这就是标记。”  
伏地魔嗅着他的味道，心中的怒焰被泼了盆冰水，那被迫湮灭的怒气让他的心头一时充满了无可奈何的绝望与麻木，魔法契约就是这样的无情，无论你是谁，是刚毕业的学生亦或者是在黑魔法上走的最远的人，一旦被标记了，只能成为Alpha的所有物。  
伏地魔维持几十年的Alpha尊严从那瓶该死的魔药开始土崩瓦解。这间空荡荡的礼堂里，已经没有其他人了，哈利站起身，勉强打理了自己的衣服，然后他居高临下的看着自己的仇敌，伏地魔似乎还沉浸在自己被标记的震惊中，他的指甲都因为被迫压抑的愤怒而崩断，身上留下了他自己的，还有哈利的血液。  
哈利踢了踢他，说道：“我们该从这里出去了，告诉所有人，战争结束了。”  
战争就这样结束了，以Alpha标记Omega这种荒谬的事情而结束，伏地魔在哈利的注视下穿起了他那件沾满灰尘的墨绿色袍子。袍子的边缘已经是破破烂烂的，伏地魔裸着足走在哈利的身后，他的脚步第一次踟蹰。  
他身上依旧散发着浓郁的血腥味道，这是Omega渴望交配的讯息，伏地魔仿佛永不饕足那样。他跟在自己的Alpha身后，感觉到体液从刚才被满足的地方滑出，他下意识收紧了后穴，想要让那些东西停留地久点，但是没办法，它们顺着他的腿根流下。  
这让他恼怒，但是更令人愤怒的是，做出这种可耻姿态的人是他。伏地魔紧握着魔杖，血腥味里掺杂了他的杀气，而哈利任由他走在自己的身后。  
霍格沃茨的大门缓缓打开，地平线升起的太阳让哈利下意识遮挡起自己的眼睛，而下一刻，数道咒语在伏地魔的防护下消失。伏地魔的魔力在针对其他人的时候，依旧完美、强力，绿色的死咒在他的指尖绽放，这主宰生命的感觉让他感觉好受了些。  
他仍旧能够感觉到空气中恐惧的味道，这让伏地魔感觉到精神亢奋，他现在急需杀死一个人来证明他仍旧是强大的。  
但是，哈利说道：“我刚刚标记了伏地魔。”他的声音足够清晰地让所有人都听到，人们倒抽了一口气，“战争结束了。”  
不！  
伏地魔恼恨的想要教训这个狂妄的小子，可是当他想要拧断哈利的脖子时，他的手却轻轻落下，就像是搭在这个男孩的肩头。  
哈利转过头来，看着他，露出了和刚才说话是截然不同的神态：“汤姆，你想在这里被干吗？”  
伏地魔感觉自己湿得厉害，他紧抓着哈利的肩膀，带着他向着人群走去。哈利被他抓着走，踉踉跄跄的，所有试图阻拦着伏地魔的人，都被他用高明的魔法击倒在地。  
“结束了！”伏地魔带着恼怒走出了霍格沃茨的范围，这使得他可以幻影移行来到哈利所想的地方——格林莫广场12号。  
他直接打开了大门，将哈利暴躁地推了进去。他们两个人都脏得很，但是哈利只是略带嘲讽地看着他，说道：“好了，你的味道如今满屋子都是。”  
伏地魔忍无可忍的扑了上去，他啃咬着哈利的嘴唇，他的身体强迫他需要他的Alpha。那空虚的后方等着哈利的阴茎占有，让他变成最原始的野兽，再也提不起半点雄心。  
那瓶魔药毁了他。


End file.
